


Sharing Traditions

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Labor Day, Len and Mick sharing with Iris and Barry, M/M, Multi, Reference to Mick and Len's time in prison, Strip Poker, Strip Poker Labor Day Tradition, Teasing, They're all adults in a loving & consensual relationship, but no actual stripping happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “Labor Day Tradition,” Mick rumbled out, shooting her a flash of a smirk. Straightening back up, he ambled over to where Iris was standing just inside of the living room. He racked his gaze over her form as he did, taking in the pale pink silk blouse and black slacks hugging her slim frame. She’d clearly just gotten home from the charity event she’d been covering for the Picture News.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Mick Rory/Leonard Snart/Iris West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Sharing Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I was about with this, but here you go anyway. I won't be adding anymore to this.

* * *

“What’s going on in here?” Iris asks, shutting the front door behind her with a soft thud. She watches Mick and Len shove the couch up against the far wall. They barely turned to look over at her before they moved on to doing the same to the recliners and side tables. “Or should I be backing away slowly?” She teased playfully, still eyeing both men even as she moved to hang up her coat and bag on the coat rake before moving to walk further into the living.

“Labor Day Tradition,” Mick rumbled out, shooting her a flash of a smirk. Straightening back up, he ambled over to where Iris was standing just inside of the living room. He racked his gaze over her form as he did, taking in the pale pink silk blouse and black slacks hugging her slim frame. She’d clearly just gotten home from the charity event she’d been covering for the Picture News.

“Okay,” Iris drew out the word slowly, voice twined with confusion. She swung her gaze over to Len, quirking her brow questioningly at him. “That means what exactly?”

“Poker,” Len answered, lips curved up into a pleased smirk, bringing his arms up to cross over his chest. “It’s our holiday custom.”

“Tradition we started years ago,” Mick cut in, an enormous grin stretching across his face before he swooped down and pulled Iris into a quick but deep kiss. He grinned at the little whimper Iris let out as they pulled apart, moving to rest his large hands on her hips. “Wanna share it with you and Doll, Flower.”

Iris blinked her eyes open slowly, glancing over at Len. The former thief’s eyes had darkened considerably after watching his lover’s kiss.

“Just need to wait for Scarlet to finish eating dinner.” Len’s voice was a touch deeper, a touch louder than it’d been. All three shared a smile as they heard Barry’s outraged cry coming from the kitchen.

“Strip poker,” Mick cut in gleefully, eyes sparkling mischievously, bringing both Len and Iris’s attention back onto him, “Labor Day Strip Poker.”

“Wait,” Iris shook her head quickly before looking back up at the pyromaniac. “Your Labor Day tradition is to play strip poker?”

“Was all we could do in prison,” Mick shrugged, leaning down to nip gently at the left side of her jaw, “Hard to do anything fun inside, sides bustin’ heads together. That’s always fun.”

“Exactly how long have you had this tradition of yours?” Iris asked, her voice just a touch breathy, but otherwise she didn’t seem to react to Mick’s actions.

“’bout twenty years now,” Len answers as he stalks the half-dozen or so steps over to slide in behind Iris’s body. Moved his hands on top of Mick’s, before leaning down to press a gentle kiss, just below her right ear, “Needed something to keep him outta trouble,” he added with a sly smirk as he locked eyes on his partner as they both straightened up.

“What’s going on in here?” Barry asked, walking up to lean against Len’s back, slipping his own hands onto the older man’s hips. He tucked his chin on Len’s left shoulder, grinning brightly over at Mick.

“Gettin’ ready for tonight,” Mick answered, leaning forward to give the speedster a quick kiss. Pulling back, he sent Iris a wicked-looking grin. “Figured its bout time we brought you two in on the traditions,” he added, squeezing Iris’s hips gently.

Barry felt his face scrunch up in confusion at the larger man’s statement but before he could inquire further though, Iris spoke up to explain their plans for the evening.

“Apparently we’re playing strip poker.” Iris twisted around and leant into Mick’s broad chest and placed her hands up onto Len’s chest, catching Barry’s eye over the man’s shoulder. “It’s Labor Day tradition.”

“Unless,” Len spoke up, resting just a touch on Barry’s chest as he spoke. “You don’t feel up to it.” They could hear the slightest challenge in his voice, the undercut of uncertainty as well.

Barry blinked in surprise at Len’s words, his tone, before flicking his eyes over to his girlfriend. They shared matching grins before Barry flicks his gaze back over to Mick.

“It could be fun,” Iris answered, a smirk stretched over her lips. She moved her gaze to lock onto Len’s, “But let me get on some comfortable clothes.”

“Why,” Mick asks, dropping his head down to mouth at her neck. “Gonna be outta these soon enough, Flower,” he pulled at her blouse as he spoke.

Iris tilted her head, trying to give Mick more room as she laughed lightly. “Cause we’ll be sitting on the floor for a while and these are work clothes.”

“Can always get you some new work clothes,” Len answered with a smug grin before letting out a tiny grunt. He whipped his head around to glare back at Barry, who gave him an innocent smile.

Instead of answering, Iris rolled her eyes and pushed lightly at Len’s chest, getting him and Barry to stumble back a few inches. Twisting around, she pushed up onto the balls of her feet, giving Mick’s stubble covered cheek a kiss before rocking down and walking away.

“I suggest you finish up the kitchen,” Len told Barry, eyeing him suspiciously before turning to look over at Mick. “I’ll get the cards from the office, have Scarlet help finish getting this in order,” he waved his hand around the room before spinning on his heel and stalked over to the stairs.

Taking two at a time, Len quickly reached the top and went down three doors to reach his and Iris’s home office. Ducking in, he went to the desk on the left side of the room and rummaged around until he came up with a deck of cards they could use to play with.

Len went to take a step back before frowning slightly at the mess he’d made. Reaching forward, he moved everything back to how he’d had it just a few moments ago. He looked it over with a critical eye before giving one firm nod.

Backing out, Len closed the door and went towards the master bedroom, pushing the door open slightly to watch Iris as she pulled on one of Barry’s muscle shirts, followed by Len’s grey tee shirts. He felt himself frown when she pulled on a pair of his sweats over her star patterned leggings.

“Gonna be hot in that, aren’t you?” Len’s lips quirking into a playful grin. He watched as she jumped a little, spinning around to glare at him.

“Maybe,” she answered with a shrug, as she leant over to grab Mick’s plain black hoodie off of the end of the bed. Pulling it on, she smoothed it down before shooting her lover a bright grin. “But I know how bad I am at poker. I’ve gotta give myself a slight advantage here, especially since I’ll be playing against you and Mick.” She waits a beat before tacking on, “And Bare. Lord knows he’s a bit of a card shark.”

“Wait, what?” Len asked, a little dumbfoundedly, watching Iris near skip out of their bedroom, head tossed back in laughter as she went. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
